prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 006
Greg lets Meg know how disgusted he is by her attitude to Lynn when she claims she is only "looking for attention." Franky is still working the press in the laundry, but Bea walks in and claims it back. Mum is sent back to Wentworth on a three-year sentence for shoplifting and breaking parole. She is taken aback to see Judith-Anne has bunked off school to be in court. We see the first buy-up of the series: Lizzie tries to hide her cigarettes from her cell mate Franky by putting them in her knickers under her pillow. Lizzie has to take a big gulp of surgical spirit when Franky issues threats if she doesn't hand them over. Eddie and Marilyn have a near escape and are only saved from being caught together in the rec room store cupboard by Vera until Bea starts a squabble with Cheryl as a distraction. Erica sees Marilyn after six months of her sentence and tells her that her parole is due and she is due to be released in two days. Lorraine tells Judith-Anne why Mum was in prison. Meg changes back into her nice persona and talks to Lynn about the rape. Lynn says she was only with the Bentleys two days when Mrs Bentley went away to visit her mother and she found herself alone in the house with Mr Bentley. After giving her dinner, he made drunken advances to her, then when she went to her room he forced his way in and raped her. Franky takes a packet of cigarettes from Lizzie and crushes it underfoot. Eddie proposes, but Marilyn turns him down, to Bea's surprise. Meg hints to Erica that she believes Lynn's story, but Erica says it is already known she was raped, probably by some of "her bikie friends". Meg is back to Mrs Harsh Officer when she lets Mum know she is disgusted by her being back inside but softens enough to ask Mum for help by talking to Lynn and getting a second opinion on her story. Bea tells Marilyn that if she doesn't marry Eddie and go straight, she will end up back inside. When Mum talks to her, Lynn's flashback to her rape continues when she is returned to the Bentleys house after running away to be interviewed by the police. She says that Richie was found buried in a box in the garden with only an air tube keeping him alive. Franky steals Lizzie's teeth while she is asleep when she annoys her by snoring, so she has to go to breakfast without them. Franky will only give them back for twice the usual cut of Lizzie's buyup. Vera consults Greg about her mother. Greg suggests she consider finding her mother a place in a home, but Vera refuses to even ask her. To Marilyn's disappointment, another electrician has taken Eddie's place. Lizzie tells Doreen she's planning to escape and shows her some wire cutters. Franky gets a surprise visit from her 16-year-old brother Gary. Doreen sneaks a peek through the door of the visitor's room and surprises everyone in the laundry by announcing that Franky has got a "fellah". Franky pours scorn on Gary for his plan to build a farm in the country. Marilyn gets a visit from Eddie and tells him she still won't marry him straight away but suggests they try living together first. Doreen changes her mind about escaping with Lizzie when Franky calls her outside the laundry to give her nipples a good tweaking. Meg visits the Bentleys house to see Larry, the gardener, but as soon as she mentions Lynn, he refuses to talk to her. Erica phones the police to suggest there is enough evidence to reopen Lynn's case. Doreen plants the rusty wire cutters near the fence: Mum tries them out and finds they won't even cut through a blade of grass. Judith-Ann comes to Wentworth to visit Mum to hear Mum's explanation of why she killed her husband: she says she only helped him to commit suicide after six months of agonising pain. When Doreen comes to collect her for the escape, Lizzie is far too drunk to even stand. For the credit sequence, Doreen tucks Lizzie in and leaves her snoring to herself.Category:1979 Season Category:Episodes